


Alien Boi

by akisun



Series: Nalu story ideas [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Theese are only ideas, basically oneshot, bear with me here, idk we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisun/pseuds/akisun
Summary: In the darkest hours of the morning, Lucy gets an unexpected visitor and her room gets an unexpected makeover...
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Nalu story ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Alien Boi

Normally when Lucy wakes up in the morning, she is met with a comfortable silence. Her room is usually clean and orderly and the gentle sloshing of water from outside would soothe the raging headaches that those annoying birds would constantly cause. Her open Curtin should help stream in warm sunlight. That was its purpose.

_ Good thing it wasn’t morning. _

At least it didn’t look like it. From what was left of Lucy’s window she can tell that it’s still dark outside. And she can kind of see the stars. It’s a bit hard to tell considering the glowing red light that was trying very hard to blind her. During all of this, Lucy looks at the mess that she used to call her room and thinks one thing:

What. The. Fuck.

Someone groans from within whatever the hell just flew through her wall. It sounded male… But Lucy threw that idea right out of the window once the creature stepped out of the cube thing. Unlike any other alien, This one had scales. Talons. Horns. Wings. A tail. Scary looking red eyes. And… Pink hair? It was too dark to see much of anything but the hair definitely looked pink. Flames escaped from the palms of its hands...er she doesn't know what to call them actually. Doesn't matter.

Lucy was definitely dreaming.

Flames began to coat it’s entire body, spreading around her fluffy pink carpet that was perched under a small table. Oh, the table was on fire too. As was most everything else that she possessed…

_ Her letters to her mother! _

In a flash, Lucy dashed to her very flammable desk and hesitantly snatched up her keys and a box that held the letters. Once she had those she began to look for a means of escape. The door was blocked- by the fire of course. She wouldn't be able to reach it anyway because the  _ thing  _ was rudely blocking the way. 

Her only other option would be the broken window...wall. The one that she couldn't jump out of without shattering every bone in her body. Her father was a  _ terrible  _ person, making her stay on the 4th floor of his gigantic mansion! And it was on fire! She was going to die here! But there's so much she wanted to do! Like,  _ live _ for example! This Sucked!

Lucy defeatedly fell to the floor, leaning on what was left of her wall. The mansion was going to burn tonight, and with it so was she. Her father was out on a business trip as per usual. And because of her little rebellion yesterday, he had ordered all of the maids to go home for the night, leaving her to fend for herself. That wasn’t an issue though.

She’s read plenty of books to know how to cook, how to grow crops. She knew how to do her own hair, and brush her own teeth, clean her own room and dress her own self. She even knew what to use to put out certain fires! But no book has ever told her how to get rid of fire coming from an alien  _ demon _ thing! It’s not like anyone would miss her when she was gone anyways.

So she was going to burn to death.

_ That's fine. _

The creature moved for the first time since it barreled through her bedroom. Its eyes sent a glare right through her and its feet began to move. Lucy looked up at it’s moving from and glared right back. She could die by its hands, but she wasn’t going out without a fight.

It stalked closer to her, the fire spreading with every crooked step its legs took. Lucy was shaking, but still, she stayed planted to her spot and hardened the look that she was sending it. And for once, like an angel sent from above had finally decided to bless her miserable life, it stopped. The fire went out and its eyes stopped glowing a bright gold. The horns that adjourned its head sunk into it. Like being swallowed by quicksand. His other inhuman body parts did too. The scales were gone. So were the claws and the wings. The only strange things that remained were its tail and its pink hair. 

Now that she could see more closely, the thing was definitely a male. Calloused hands, beautiful tanned skin, and stupidly firm abs. Ok…

“Greetings human” He waved, though his neutral facial expression contradicted the excitement in his voice. 

Oh great. 

He can talk.

What. The. Fuck!?

“I understand that you may be very confused.” He continued. “However I must ask that you give me an idea of where I am, And/Or point me in the direction of someone who can.” At the end, he curled his lip up in such a weird way. Like he was...trying to smile.

_ Oh hell no. _

This freaking alien was not going to smile at her after destroying her room. Lucy stood up abruptly, walking towards the side of her bed and pulling something out. 

**This thing burned her new rug.**

She tested out its strength, spinning it around a few times.

**It destroyed her window.**

The hard metal felt cold in her hand as she moved over to the confused looking alien.

**It came** **_so close_ ** **to destroying her Letters and her keys!**

She stood in front of it, glaring daggers into his dark onyx eyes.

**And it had the** ** _audacity_** **to look at her very obviously distressed face... and smile!?**

She gripped the handle of her weapon with both hands, drawing her elbows back in preparation for a swing.

**_Oh hell no._ **

And she knocked it unconscious, hitting it in the back of the head as hard as she could.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lucy paced around the remaining contents of her room, stealing anxious glances and the alien that lay in the middle of it.

She hit him with a bat. 

She just hit someone with a bat! As hard as she could!

But he wasn’t dead… Right? She tried to check his pulse but his skin was burning hot. He didn’t look all that dead because when she hit his head, no blood came out. Or… whatever the thing drops when it- when he gets injured.    
  


Coins? Does it drop coins? Does  _ he  _ drop coins!? HE DIDN’T DROP COINS SO HE’S PROBABLY NOT DEAD!! 

OK!

Ok…

This was fine. He’s not dead obviously. But when Lucy hit him, she felt and heard something crack. Something on his head, o-or neck! It cracked. So... did she just doom the planet!? Was she supposed to call someone!? The police maybe?

Wait, did Area 51 have a number?

“Ow… What the fuck?”

“Shut up!” Lucy waved him off, biting her nails nervously. “I’m trying to think-”

Wait…

The blond very slowly twisted her head around to confirm her terrifying suspicions. The alien just talked, didn’t it…? The fucking alien that she supposedly knocked out was awake! He was sitting up, touching his head cautiously, and looking at her…

Holy shit it was going to kill her!!!!

“Relax, no I’m not” He slumped back down on the floor, rubbing the sore spot on his neck and muttering: “At least I know why my head hurts now...Freakin weirdo” 

“I’m the weirdo!? Look here mister-” Lucy took a deep breath, pinching her pointer finger and thumb together to calm herself. She had to be careful. One wrong move and this Alien would most definitely destroy the planet. Or he could be like E.T; all nice and shit. 

The disgruntled boy shot her a glare. 

Ok maybe not. 

“Uh… W-would you like some tea?” That’s right Lucy. This guy will leave soon enough if you keep kissing his ass. All you have to do is pretend to be nice, and the planet is saved! Her plan was foolproof!

“You know I can hear you, right?”

“YOU WHAT!?” 

The alien shook his head, covering his ears. Cautiously, he crawled over to the door. “Your really loud, ya know that?”

“Honestly!” Lucy raised her hands to her hair, giving the blond locks a hard tug. This was just too much. All of her pent up stress and anger became too much to suppress. Almost to a point where she’d have to hit this thing in the back of the head 5 more times before she even thought about calming down. So she decided to let it all out.

“What the fuck do you expect!? What!? You want me to treat you like a king? Run your baths and give you foot massages? Where did you even come from!? Why are you here!? Why in  _ my  _ room!? What the hell even are you!? Am I going insane!?”

“Umm…”

“What the HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?”

“I could tell you!” The alien cut her off nervously. His eyes flicked back in forth between her own furious eyes and whatever she was holding in her hands. “But you’ll need to put down that metal stick first…”

With heavy breathing, Lucy looked down at her hands. As he had pointed out she was holding the bat… Mavis knows what she would have done with it in that state of mind. She was usually much more in control of her emotions.

“S-sorry” She stuttered, letting go of the weapon like it had burned her. The blond looked into the creature's eyes in search of any hostility. To her astonishment, she was proud and also slightly guilty to admit that she saw some fear. “I guess it’s just been a long day…” 

More like a long life. Will anything ever get easier for her? Or was she destined to be cursed by this bad luck? The nickname bestowed upon her by various high-class peoples was just that. A name. She can’t recall a single memory where everything has been perfect. Where she had felt genuine happiness. Not since her mother died…

“Hey…”

Oh yeah. She should probably get rid of this alien right?

“You can”- She sat on her bed, defeated.-”You can go if you want. I don't care” 

Now to take care of this tiny space ship. The house had to be clean by the time her father returned in two days. He would  _ not _ be happy about the mess. His daughter, however? He wouldn't pay her any mind. The maids would be back by tomorrow morning… So she could just dig a giant hole in the backyard and bury it to the best of her ability. She probably won't finish so she can just say it was a rock that landed from outer space. That technically wasn’t a lie. Was it getting hotter in here? Whatever there was still the question of how she would get it there. Plus, there was no way she could rebuild her wall and remove any evidence of fire from her room in 5 hours. Back to square one…

“Let’s go.”

“What-?” Lucy snapped her head up to the sound, her eyes searching for the source. A head of pink hair caught her attention. He was still here? Why? So she asked:

“Why are you still here? Don’t you have things to do?”

The alien said nothing, staring at her with an unreadable expression. “We're leaving,” He said after a moment, walking over to the hole that he created with his ship.

“Uh” Lucy gave him a look as if he had just grown two heads. Not that she assumed he couldn't! He probably could!… “Have fun?”

“You're coming too…” He mumbled, awkwardly shuffling his feet. Ok, the girl was thoroughly confused now. “And I don’t have two heads.”

“I’m not going with you!” She exclaimed, completely ignoring that last part. “Why should I? You’ve already burned down my room, what more could you wan-!”

“If you don’t come with me I’ll destroy the world.”

“You-” Lucy gawked at the thing, various emotions flashing through her as it took her hand. End the world? It wanted to end the world!? And it would be her fault! Wait, why should she care? The world hasn’t done anything for her, she should just let it burn! But then again… 

She wasn't the only one living in it.

So many innocent lives would be put at stake if she said no. Even if she was dead, the guilt would be too much to handle. With thoughts like these, she deserved to rot in the pits of hell. So she would go with him. There was no other choice. But that didn’t mean she wouldn't try to stop him either. His strengths, his weaknesses. What things make him happy and what makes him tick. Lucy would uncover all of that, and use it to her advantage.

“Fine…” She huffed, letting him pull her to a standing position.

He gave her a look, curling his lip in such a natural way. Almost like he was the happiest person in the world. For someone who just threatened to destroy the earth, he looked so innocent.

How weird… This alien boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do ya think? Lucy with a bat? Eh, eh-


End file.
